Jealousy
by donuts1998
Summary: Jealousy can be a cruel thing, especially among close friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own and PnF characters.**

**(Garcia- Shapiro house)**

"Dude, I'm telling you, cuddling is like a basic girl need." Isabella said, as Masen played his handheld. "But every time I try to cuddle with Phineas, he never gets the message."

"You want to cuddle with Phineas?" Masen asked as he tried to beat his high score.

"Yes. How many times do I have to tell you, I am in love with Phineas!" said Isabella.

"Well sorry, I forgot." Masen said, still not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I mean do you know what it feels to be a girl and have crush on a boy, and then see other girls happy with boyfriend, a lot of times cuddling." said Isabella.

"Uh-huh." said Masen, who was more focused on his game.

"I mean, I would at least want to know what it feels like to cuddle." She said.

"Uh- huh." restated Masen.

Isabella was getting annoyed, that her supposed to be best friend, wasn't even paying attention to her. Then she got an idea. She walked over and sat next to Masen. She scooted closer and closer to him. She at least wanting to know how it felt to be cuddled, whether it was Phineas or not.

"Um… Masen, can I watch you play?" she asked.

"Sure." he responded, lifting his arm so she can get where she can see the screen.

She scooted really close to him, so that their bodies were against each other, then laid on him, and pushed her cheek against his. He then wrapped his arm around her, and grabbed the other side of his system so he could reach the controls.

"Okay comfortable?" he asked her.

"Yeah!" she responded.

"Good, now I'm the guy in red, and I'm supposed to make it to the end of the level, where the flag is, and I'm supposed to collect coin and beat enemies to get points." Masen told her.

"Wow, that's very interesting." Isabella said sarcastically, laying her head against his, and then closing her eyes.

Vivian opened the front door and walked in.

"Hello Isa, what are you and Masen doing?" asked Isabella's mother.

"Oh, I'm just watching Masen play his game." responded Isabella.

"Okay, have with that, I guess." said Vivian, walking back to her room.

Masen got to the end of the level on his game, and saw that his score was 27,169.

"Yes! Isabella did you see my-"Masen saw that Isabella wasn't even paying attention to his game, she was instead trying to cuddle up with him. At first he was surprised, but then he smiled and pulled her closer and hugged her tighter. Her eyes opened when she felt him squeeze her, but then she wrapped her arms round him and hugged him back. They stayed in that position for a few moments, and then Isabella heard someone knocking on her door. She tried to pull away from the hug to answer the door, but Masen was still embracing her.

"Um Masen, you can let go now." she said, still trying to pull away.

"Oh, sorry." he said releasing her.

Isabella stood up and walked to the door, while Masen just watched her, trying to figure out what just happened. She pulled the door back to reveal Phineas and Ferb.

"Hi Phineas, Whatcha Doin'?" she said, reciting her signature catchphrase.

"Hey Isabella, mom told us to come get Masen, so we can go to the mall." said Phineas.

"Okay, he's right over there." she said pointing to the couch.

Masen stood up and walked over to the door.

"C'mon bro, we're going to the mall." said Phineas.

"Okay." said Masen, following his brothers across the street.

"Bye guys." Isabella yelled from her door.

"Bye Isabella." Masen yelled back.

As they were walking back to the house, Phineas smelled the smell of Isabella's perfume coming Masen.

"Hey Masen, what were you and Isabella doing?" he asked his brother.

"Oh, nothing." Masen responded.

Phineas couldn't help wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own and PnF characters.**

**(Googolplex Mall)**

Phineas, Ferb, and Masen were trying to find a store they wanted to spend their cut of the money on. Phineas still smelled the scent of Isabella coming from Masen, which kept him wondering what went on before she answered the door. He tried to ignored the thoughts trusting that there was nothing between them, but couldn't help them as long he kept smelling it, so he finally

"Um, Masen you, Ferb, and me are the closest friend/ bros can be right?"

"Yeah." responded Masen.

"So would tell us if you ever got interested, or got close to a girl, right?" said Phineas.

"Yeah, why?" asked Masen.

"Well it's just you've been a super close friend to Isabella, even a more then we are, and ever since you left her house today, you've had the scent of perfume, so I kind of thought-"

"Are You Suggesting What I think You Are?" exclaimed Masen.

"Well, I not trying to jump to conclusions or any-"

"YOU'VE ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT I SMELLED LIKE A GIRL!" blurted Masen.

"What? No I was just saying-"

"Hey is Isabella around?" asked Buford walking up with a new small boy.

"No." answered Phineas.

"Good, now let me restart. Hey guys, Whatcha Doin'?" said Buford.

**(Garcia- Shapiro House)**

Isabella was eating a sandwich that her mother made, then instantly looked at the ceiling, and angrily said

"Buford!"

**(Googolplex Mall)**

"Ha! I said it!" said Buford, sure that Isabella wouldn't find out.

"Um, Buford, who's this?" asked Phineas.

"This is my replacement nerd." responded Buford.

"Where's Baljeet?" asked Phineas.

"He's off hanging out with than Fireside Girl, that looks like Candace's friend." said Buford.

"You mean, Ginger?" said Phineas.

"Yeah." said Buford.

"Um…"

"Before you ask, no I'm not jealous that my nerd gets a girl, and I don't! So, I found this replacement nerd, down at the library, to bully when Baljeet's not around." said Buford.

"Just because I was at the library, doesn't mean I'm a-"the kid started to say.

"Quiet you!" yelled Buford.

"Yes sir." the kid responded.

"So what are you guys doing?" asked Buford.

"Well Phineas just told me he thinks I smell like a girl." said Masen.

"I didn't mean all the time I just meant-"Phineas started.

"You do." said Buford.

"I do?" asked Masen.

"Yeah, but I know where could go to get rid of it, and it's also in this mall, follow me." Buford said pulling his new nerd by the arm. Masen walked behind them.

Phineas and Ferb continued to walk around looking for a good store, when they were stopped by Isabella, who seemed kind of mad.

"Have you guys seen Buford?" she asked them.

"Yeah, him, this one kid, and Masen, just went way" responded Phineas, pointing in the direction that they walked to. Isabella started to walk that way, but was stopped by Phineas.

"Um… Isabella, what were you and Masen doing at your house, before me and Ferb arrived?" asked Phineas.

"Oh, um… nothing" Isabella lied, she didn't like lying to Phineas, but she knew that if he found out what they were doing, than he might think that she was taken, or had feelings for his brother. Then she walked off.

This just made Phineas even more suspicious, he thought about for about it for another minute, and then asked Ferb

"Have you ever wondered why Masen and Isabella are so close?"

Ferb shrugged.

"Do you think that they might have, you know, any feelings?" said Phineas.

Once again, Ferb shrugged. Ferb already about Isabella's crush on Phineas, and had no doubt that everyone else knew about too. So he didn't think Masen would try to step in and date her, knowing her strong feelings for his brother, but then he realized that Masen was, if not more, as oblivious as Phineas, not only about Isabella's crush, but everything else too, so meant that Masen could have feelings for her, and her being his closest friend, having s them back.

"I don't know Ferb, maybe I'm thinking too much about this, I mean they've been close friends for eight years, and hadn't shown any sign of caring for each other. Maybe he just got that smell from being in her house, not from them hugging or k-"

Phineas had to stop, he couldn't even imagine two of his best friends kissing. Then he thought he should just take his mind off the subject, and think about what day's activity should be. He glanced to the right and saw a mural painting of kids flying above the clouds. His eyes widen then he told Ferb

"I know what we're going to do today!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own and PnF characters.**

**(Googolplex Mall)**

Masen followed Buford and his nerd to an indoor spa.

"Um, Buford, why are at a spa? Are we supposed relax the smell away or something." said Masen.

"Well if have any common sense then you would know that spas have lots scents, smell, soaps or whatever." responded Buford.

"Yeah, wouldn't make more sense to buy body spray then have to pay for a whole hour of a spa?" said the kid.

"Look kid-"Buford started.

"My name is Keith." the kid responded.

"Your name is Keith? I thought it was nerd." said Masen.

"Honestly, I thought it was kid." said Buford.

"Why would you think that?" said Keith.

"Because you're a kid." said Buford.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean-"said Keith, getting cut off.

"Buford?" said a familiar voice.

Baljeet?" responded Buford.

"What are you doing here?" Baljeet asked him.

"Well I brought Masen here, to get rid of his girl smell. What are you doing here?" asked Buford.

"I brought Ginger here to get something to eat. Who's this?" said Baljeet.

"Well… uh, this is my new nerd, Keith." said Buford, awkwardly.

"I'm gone for only one day and you replace me!" yelled Baljeet.

"Um, this is starting to get weird." said Ginger.

"Yeah, you guys want us to leave while you settle this." said Masen.

"I told you before you went on your date that bulling never rest, for or for me. I had no choice." Buford said crossing his arms.

"You're just mad that while other guys have girls, you'll have to sit around, since you won't talk to them! Right Masen." said Baljeet.

"Right, wait what? Why are you bringing me into this?" said Masen.

"You have a girlfriend don't you?" said Baljeet.

"Who told you that?" asked Masen.

"Buford." said Baljeet, turning towards Buford.

"Who do you think my girlfriend is?" said Masen.

"Here she comes now." Buford said as Isabella walked up.

"What you think me and Isabella are dating?" said Masen

"Yeah, aren't you guys?" asked Buford.

"NO!" they said simultaneously.

"And Buford, if you ever use my catchphrase again, I'll rip your tongue out and-"Isabella said getting cut off.

"Whoa, whoa don't you think that's a little harsh?" said Masen.

"I guess, but I told him not to use it, Now Buford- where'd he go?' Isabella said looking around.

Buford and his new nerd had completely disappeared. Baljeet got angry.

"First he replaces me for getting a date, and then he ditches me in the middle of an argument! We're be in the food court if need us." Baljeet said, grabbing Ginger's hand and walked off.

Masen and Isabella stood there a little confused, and then Isabella said

"Well now that, that is over, let's go find your brothers and do something fun." she said grabbing his hand, and making him to follow her.

"Wait, I have to go to the spa, to get this smell off me." Masen said, trying to stop her from pulling him.

"Get what smell?" she asked him.

"This girl smell, I don't even know how I got It." responded Masen.

"Probably from earlier." said Isabella.

"You mean when we were…" said Masen.

"Uh, yeah." said Isabella.

It got quiet for a moment, and then Masen asked

"Um, so why'd did you do it, anyway?"

"Well I saw you were so sucked into your game, and I wanted to know what it felt like to cuddle so I wanted to try to cuddle with you, but it wasn't anything serious, I just thought maybe it wouldn't weird if I did it with a close friend. Sorry if you didn't like it." She said letting go of his hand.

"I liked it, if I didn't then I wouldn't have hugged you." he said then grabbed her hand again.

They stood there looking at each other. Then Phineas, who was walking by, saw them and was about to call them, but then noticed Isabella's hand in Masen's. Then he just stood there watching them. His head was completely empty, not knowing what to think. They stood there about a minute before Isabella noticed Phineas, then quickly let go of Masen's hand. Once she did Masen noticed Phineas, and turned to face him.

"Hey Phineas, Whatcha Doin'?" Isabella said, more awkwardly than usual.

"Hey bro, so what are we doing today?" Masen yelled.

Phineas blinked, then said

"Oh, um… I don't know yet," then walked off.

Masen and Isabella looked at each other, and then Isabella said

"Uh, I gotta go."

"Yeah, um, me too. See ya later." said Masen.

"Yeah, see ya." She said then walked off.

Then Masen ran after Phineas, thinking to himself '_that was weird._'


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PnF characters.**

**(Googolplex Mall)**

Masen chased after Phineas, as he seep walked, nearly running, through the mall to find where Ferb was. Masen called him, but Phineas wouldn't stop. He was too hurt to talk to him, but he couldn't figure out why, because his two best friends were dating behind his back, or maybe it was something else, he didn't know. Phineas ran into a huge crowd of people, where he was able to ditch Masen. Masen couldn't, and tried to figure out how to locate him, and then he remembered that his mom had told them to meet her at the car 5, but if they wanted to stay longer, to be in the house by 6, so he knew all he had to do is go home, and wait for him there. He checked his watch, which he just remembered to put on that morning, because fortune teller told him to, over the phone. Who would have known it was the smart thing to do! It was 5:13 P.M. So ran towards the exit. Phineas spotted Ferb, coming out the supplies store with the materials they needed to create an anti- gravity ray. Phineas ran up to him.

"Um, Ferb I don't really feel like building anything today." said Phineas.

Ferb gave him a stern look, then was about to go return the materials, when Phineas stopped him.

"Um, can we talk?" Phineas asked him.

Ferb set the stuff near a bench, and then sat down. Phineas walked over and sat next to him.

"Ferb, I saw Masen and Isabella holding hands." said Phineas.

Ferb's eyes widen. He thought that Phineas was wrong, when he was talking about it early, but now it he was having other thoughts.

"Then they just stood there staring each other, until they realized that I was watching them." said Phineas. "Then I didn't know what to do when they saw me, so I walked away from, then Masen came after me, but I just couldn't talk to him. I think it might be because they were dating behind my back."

"Phineas, just because it may look that way, doesn't mean that it is that way. You should at least hear their side of the story." said Ferb.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." responded Phineas.

Ferb checked his watch.

"You should probably get home, so you won't be late." said Ferb.

"What about you?" asked Phineas.

"I have to return these supplies, I'll meet you at home." responded Ferb.

"Okay, I'll see ya home." Phineas said, walking off.

**(Flynn- Fletcher House)**

Isabella has been thinking about what had happened at the mall. She knew that she had to talk to Masen about it, to find out if he had any feelings for her, once she found out, then she would figure out what to do about it. She walked over to the backyard gate, seeing that their family car had now returned back to their house, she walked in to see that the backyard was empty. She looked over to see Linda in the kitchen, but didn't see the boys in their usual spots under the tree. She was about to turn back to her house, but on her way out, she saw Masen run into the backyard.

"Huh, Isabella what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Um, Masen, we need to talk about earlier." She said, shyly.

Masen looked down at his watch, and saw that it was 5:45. Phineas and Ferb would home any minute, and it probably wouldn't make Phineas' any happier seeing him and Isabella alone in the backyard together. In fact he didn't know why Phineas was upset in the first place, but knew that it had to do him and Isabella. Then he told her

"Isabella, you have got to go." said Masen.

"Why?" she asked.

He didn't want to risk her feelings in any way, so he just said

"Um… you just have got to go!"

"Well I will, after we talk." She said.

"Um, we can talk but we'll have to do it later." he asked.

"No, Masen, this can't wait, it's important." she responded.

"I know that, but you serious have got to go!" Masen demanded.

"I'm not leaving, till we get this handled." Isabella said, crossed her arms.

"Get what handled?" Masen asked.

"Well, you and me, I have to know if there's anything between us." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"There is, well how do you feel about it?" she asked him.

"I don't have time for this." He said, as he ran over to her, and then grabbed her hand, and started to pull her. She quickly pulled her hand free, and then grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" asked Isabella.

"We need to talk about this." She said firmly.

"Yeah, we will later." Masen responded.

"No, now!" she said tightening her grip on his arm.

"Fine, stay here then." He said trying to pull his arm away.

"Where are you going?" she said, still keeping her grip, so he can't get away.

"Since you won't go home, I'm going inside." He said, still trying to pull away.

"No you're staying here, and we are going to sort this out!" she said.

Masen pulled her towards him, and then grabbed her and used his other arm, to release her grip on him, then started to walk towards the house.

Isabella jumped on his back, and then wrestled him to the ground. He tried to wrestle his way out, but she knew all his weak points, and pinned him down.

"Now we are going to talk!" she demanded.

"I'll never talk!" yelled Masen.

She looked him firmly, in the eyes, and then smirked. She pulled one of his arms behind head, and over to the other one, then grabbed them both with one hand, then used her free arm to tickle him under the ribs. He started to laugh and couldn't stop.

"OKAY, HA, Ha, I'LL TALK! HA, HA!" Masen yelled.

"Good." Isabella said, smugly.

"Heh, heh, heh, huh, how did you know where my weak spot were, and where I was ticklish at?" he asked.

"Because I know everything about you." she responded.

"Oh yeah." he said.

Just at that moment, Linda opened the back door to see who was outside. She saw Isabella look up, while on top of Masen.

"Hey mom!" Masen yelled.

"Hey Mrs. Flynn- Fletcher." yelled Isabella.

"Um, what are you two doing?" Linda asked.

"Oh, well we were wrestling, and since Isabella knows me too well, she was able to pin me down." explained Masen.

Linda squinted at them for a moment. Then she smiled and said

"Okay, you two have fun." said Linda, walking back inside.

Isabella then released Masen, and grabbed his hand, then pulled him under the tree.

"So, what did you mean by what you said earlier?" asked Masen.

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked back.

"When asked me, if there was something between us." said Masen.

"Oh, well it meant, are there any feelings we have towards each other." she responded.

"Oh." said Masen.

"Well?" she asked.

"What?" he responded.

"Do you?" she said.

"Um, I don't know. Do you?" he asked.

"Maybe. But I'm not sure." Isabella looked down. "I know for a fact that I have them for Phineas, but not really sure if what I feel for you is feelings I've hidden over the years, or just because what happened today, with the cuddling, and the thing at the mall."

"You shouldn't stop liking Phineas, because all of sudden you start like someone else, you liked him, probably even loved him for a long time, just be patient-"started Masen.

"Yeah, well maybe that's why I'm getting these feelings. Have you ever stopped to think maybe I'm tired of all my attempts failing, and him ignoring all my hints, maybe I'm starting to take interest in other guys, instead of hoping that the boy I've been hinting for years never returns the feelings." she said.

Masen got silent, not knowing what to say next. He looked towards ground. She looked up at him, then thought to herself, that she knew how find out if her had feelings towards her or if she had feelings towards him. She her eyes, puckered her lips, and then waited there to see if he'd kiss her back. Masen glanced over to her, and then widened his eyes when he saw that she wanted him to her. He sat up, and started to think of what to do. If he kissed her, then it would either show that he has no feelings for her or has feelings for her, which if he did then it would definitely effect their friendship, if didn't then it would still probably effect their friendship. If he does nothing at all, she might get mad at him for rejecting her. He started to sweat. He wiped it off, and then decided what to do. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, then puckered his lips, and slow started to lean towards her. She opened one of her eyes, to see if he was doing anything, then saw him leaning towards her, and then closed her eye again. When their lips were only centimeters away they heard Phineas yell

"What Are You Doing?"

They quickly opened their eyes, and then faced Phineas, who had the most surprised look on his face.

"Uh…" was all that came out Masen's mouth.

"Were you two about to kiss?" Phineas exclaimed.

"Well…" Isabella started while rubbing her arm.

Just then Linda came outside with the phone.

"Isabella, your mom wants you home for dinner." said Linda.

"Thanks, tell her I'm coming!" replied Isabella, then she stood up, and then walked through the gate.

Phineas looked at Masen.

"Okay bro, this time I want the truth, what were you doing?" demanded Phineas.

"Well we were, maybe, about to kiss, or something." Masen said shyly.

"I knew it! You guys were getting close behind my back, and whenever I asked you, you lied straight to my face!" Phineas said, storming towards the house

"Phineas, wait! It's not like that." yelled Masen.

"Leave Me Alone!" yelled Phineas, walking through the door.

Isabella walked past Ferb then across the street, really fast. Ferb, confused, looked into the backyard to see Phineas stomping into the house, and Masen sitting under the tree with a disturbed look on his face.

**(Garcia- Shapiro House)**

Isabella ran through the front door, and up to her room, ignoring what her mother said.

"Isa, don't you want dinner?" said Vivian.

Isabella went to her room and shut the door behind her, and then she flopped down on her bed. Her was so swirly, with confusing. She laid there for a while, and then fell to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PnF characters.**

It was quiet at the dinner table. Usually there was always a conversation about what Phineas, Ferb, and Masen had done that day, or a debate between Candace and Linda on whether or not it happened, but they didn't do anything so there was nothing to talk about. Masen ate his food, still with a concerned look on his face about what had happened earlier. He would occasionally glance at Phineas, who glared at him whenever he would look up. Lawrence, being the polite guy he is, tried to get a conversation going.

"So boys, did you do anything interesting today?" asked Lawrence.

Masen opened his mouth to respond, but Phineas had already responded in a deep voice

"No."

"Oh, well, never mind then." said Lawrence, shyly.

"Um, Phineas, is there something wrong? Usually you'd jump at the chance to answer that question with an imaginative story." said Linda.

"Yeah but that's usually because I did something that day, but all I did today was get lied to." responded Phineas.

Masen looked up from his plate, then said

"I didn't lie to you, I was going to tell you." said Masen.

"Yeah, like I was going to wait till we were 80." exclaimed Phineas.

Masen stood up, and then went upstairs. Everyone turned to Phineas, who then stood up, and also went upstairs. Linda turned to Ferb.

"Um… would you mind telling me what's going on?" said Linda.

All he could do was stare, for even Ferb didn't have all the details.

Up in his shared bedroom, Phineas laid on his bed, just staring at the ceiling, trying to clear his mind of all anger, and figure out what was going on. Why did all of a sudden Masen start to take an interest in who has been his closest childhood friend, besides him and Ferb? But more importantly, he had to figure out why's did he care? Did he have feelings for her? Did she have them back? He was so confused, and even more confused trying to figure it out.

Masen walked to Candace's room, and then knocked on the door. He heard a voice from the other side yell

"Come in."

He opened the door and walked in. He saw Candace lying on her bed reading a magazine that had a picture on some blond boy teenager on the cover. Candace turned to look at him and said

"What do you want?"

"Well I need to talk to you about… uh, girls." said Masen.

"Um, dad's is supposed to talk to you about that, not me. Besides your too young for the ta-"Candace started.

"No, not like that, besides from what hear you and Stacy talk about, I really don't want to know. I mean how you figure out if you like a girl." said Masen.

"You think you might like a girl? Who is she?" asked Candace.

"I would rather not say." said Masen.

"Do I know her?" said Candace.

"Yeah, you know her pretty well. "said Masen.

"Well can you describe her?" said Candace.

"No, because it would be easy to figure out who it is." said Masen.

"Fine, just tell me what's going on." said Candace.

"Well I've known this girl for a long time, and I never really took an interest her till recently, when I she started to seem like she was more than just a friend." said Masen.

"Yes, yes, go on." said Candace, rubbing her chin. She then put a pair of glasses on, and pulled out a note book and pen.

"She said she had a crush on my brother, Phineas, and then said she might like me, but wasn't sure. Oh, and ever since I left her house, Phineas has been acting weird and getting mad at me for no reason and I don't know why?" said Masen.

Candace wrote some stuff on the note book, then said

"Through analysis, I have concluded that the girl you are talking about is Isabella Garcia- Shapiro, is this correct?"

"Yeah, but how did you figure it out?" asked Masen.

"Well one, you said you've her a long time, and have shown no interest in her till now. Two, you said you left her house yesterday, which her house is the only girl house you go to. And three, it was pretty obvious when you said she has a crush on Phineas." said Candace.

"What? You know she has a crush on Phineas?" asked Masen.

"Phineas is the only one who doesn't know." said Candace.

"Oh. But what do I do?" asked Masen.

"Simple, what do you think you should?" said Candace.

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you." said Masen.

"Okay, tell me how you want this to end." said Candace.

"Well I don't want Phineas to be mad at me anymore, and I want Isabella to be happy. Oh, I'm kind of hungry, too." said Masen.

"Okay, why is Phineas mad at you?" asked Candace.

"Well he said something about him not being able to trust me, because he thought Isabella and I were dating behind his back, because he smelt Isabella's perfume, or her house scent, or maybe I really do smell like a girl…"

"MASEN!" exclaimed Candace.

"Oh, sorry, he also saw us holding hands, and he walked in on us when we were about to kiss." said Masen.

"About to kiss! Now, your actually about to convince me you guys were dating. But why were you about to kiss." said Candace.

"Well we had to find out if we liked each other or not." said Masen.

"Well you'll need talk to Ferb, because he'll have to be the one to calm Phineas down. But you'll also have to talk to Isabella alone, to figure out if you have feelings for her." said Candace.

"Thanks sis." Masen said standing up, then hugging her. Her headed for the door, but turned around and said

"But what about my hunger problem?"

"I don't know order a pizza or something." said Candace, turning back to her magazine.

Masen ran out her room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where Ferb was. Then he said

"Hey Ferb, I need-"

Ferb cut him off.

"Why didn't you tell me and Phineas you and Isabella were dating?!"

"Well because we're… yet." said Masen.

"Yet?" repeated Ferb, as he scratched his head.

"We might, but I don't know if we like each other, so we were about to find out, till Phineas walked in. I tried to explain but he wouldn't listen, that's why I need you to talk to him because he won't listen to me." explained Masen.

It took Ferb a moment to figure out what happened, but then he realized that him and Phineas jumped to conclusion instead of figuring everything out, then said

"Okay, but you'll have to come with me. He'll have to hear it from you, too." Ferb said, and then started to walk to the stairs. Masen followed.

When they got to their room, Ferb knocked on the door and heard a weak

"Come in."

They walked in the room to see Phineas lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. He turned his head to see Masen and Ferb walking in.

"Phineas I think you should apologize to Masen because-"Ferb started, but was cut off by Phineas.

"I'm sorry Masen, you're my brother and I should've known I could trust you."

"What, but I thought-"Masen started.

"While I was laying in here, I had some time to think about and realize the truth. It wasn't that I thought you were lying to me that made me mad, it was that I was jealous of you." said Phineas.

"Jealous?" repeated Masen.

"Yeah, I like Isabella, I actually like a lot, and seeing you with her just must've made mad that you were dating her and I wasn't. I was able to control my anger by telling myself that you guys weren't, but when I saw you two about o kiss I guess I must've lost control. But it was wrong of me to get mad at you for just liking her, after all she probably likes you more with how big of a jerk I've been acting, so you can take, but don't worry about me I'll get over it." Phineas said as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

When he turned his head to look back at them, he saw Masen had already ran out the room. Masen ran down the stairs and was about to run through the door, but then stopped. He walked over the house phone, and then dialed a number. He picked up the phone and put it to his ear. He heard it ring for about a minute, and then heard someone pick up and say

"Thank you for calling Danville Pizza Palace, where you'll get you pizza in 30 minutes or less, how can I help you?"

"Yes I would like to place an order for delivery." said Masen.

"Okay, can I get your address?" asked the guy.

"Yeah, it's 2308 Maple Drive." responded Masen.

"Okay, what will it be?" the guy asked.

"I want a large peperoni pizza." said Masen.

"Would you like that pizza to have stuffed crust, only an extra $5.99?" asked the guy.

"So it would have cheese in the crust for only an extra $5.99?" asked Masen.

"That's right." said the guy.

"Okay, sure." said Masen.

"Okay, so that's a large peperoni pizza with stuffed crust. It'll $16.98, will you be paying with cash or a card?" asked the guy.

"Cash." said Masen.

"Okay we'll have that out to you in 30 minutes." said the guy, he hung up.

Masen hung up the phone, then looked at the clock, and ran out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PnF characters.**

Masen ran across the street from his house, and then walked up the steps onto the Garcia- Shapiro Porch. He checked his watch, and then knocked on the door. Vivian answered the door.

"Oh hello Masen you're probably here to see Isabella." said Vivian.

"Yeah." Masen said looking down at his watch.

"Well she wants to left alone to think about something she won't tell me, but you could try if you want." said Vivian.

"Thanks." said Masen, walking into the house.

He ran up the stairs, and then checked his watch again. Masen walked in and heard Isabella yell

"Mom I told you I wanted to be left alone!"

Isabella sat up, and turned to see Masen. Masen walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey Masen." She said still confused on who she likes more.

"Um, Isabella I was thinking, which I don't regularly do, and I really don't want to ruin our friendship." said Masen.

Isabella could tell that he was lying to her.

"So I think that we should just- Mrphf."

He felt her lips crashed against his. His lips tingled from the collision as wonderful thoughts danced around in his head. What lasted a second seemed like an eternity. She pulled away from the kiss, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"So, did you feel anything?" she asked, in her nicest voice.

"Uh, yeah… I felt a lot!" He said staring back at her.

She wrapped her arms around, and laid her head on his shoulders. He would've hugged her back, but he started to think of what Phineas had told him in the room, and then started to remember all the times over the years that Isabella had reminded him about her crush on Phineas, and how Phineas had never noticed her before, but now she was all he could think about. He blinked then even though every muscle in his body was telling him not to, he gently pulled away from Isabella's hug.

"What's wrong?" Isabella asked him.

"Why did you-"

"Because Phineas likes you." Said Masen, as he looked towards to floor.

"I know you've been chasing after him all these years and he never noticed your attempts, but now thinks about, a lot."

"Phineas… likes me?" she said shyly.

"Yes, and I can't let you miss your chance with him, for an idiot like me." said Masen.

"Masen but-"

"No seriously, 5 doctor, 2 physicists, and 1 store clerk agree that I'm an idiot." said Masen.

Isabella just stared at him.

"Now I want you to get off your butt, and go across to-"

Masen was stopped by a hug. This one was even tighter than the last. A tear streamed down Isabella's face, then whispered

"Thanks for the speech, buddy."

Masen just smiled. They pulled away from each other, and then Masen looked at his watch, and then yelled out

"My Pizza Will Be Arriving In 5 Minutes!"

Masen stood up, and then picked up Isabella, and ran down the stairs, and out the door. As they crossed the street Isabella said

"You know I can walk, right?"

"Yeah, but you're not as fast as I am."

Once he made it across the street, he ran up the front steps, and through the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PnF characters.**

**(Flynn- Fletcher House)**

Masen ran through the front door, still carrying Isabella.

"See, we here way faster than we would have if you walked." said Masen.

"Fine, you were right. Now can you put me down, please." said Isabella.

Just as Masen was about to put Isabella on the ground, the doorbell rang.

"My Pizza!" yelled Masen.

"Masen put me down first-"started Isabella.

"Masen didn't listen, he ran to the door with her still in his arms. Masen opened the door to reveal the pizza guy.

"Hello, I have your pizza right- uh sir why are holding that girl?" asked the pizza guy.

Masen looked at Isabella who was still in his arms, then said

"What I do with my girl is none of your business! Now how much is it again?"

"Oh, well its $16.98." said the pizza guy.

"Hey Izzy could you reach in my pocket and get my money?" asked Masen.

"Sure, but Izzy?" said Isabella, reaching in his pocket to get the money.

"It's a nick name I found online while reading fanfics about a popular TV show. Why, you like it?" asked Masen.

"Yeah, I love it." said Isabella.

"What show?" asked the pizza guy.

"Philip, Bref, and Jason." said Masen.

"I love that show." said the pizza guy.

"Yeah, my favorite character is Bella." said Isabella.

"I just can't believe how bratty their sister is, though." said the pizza guy.

"Yeah that stuff is good, but my favorite part is with Professor Poopensmirtz and Barry the Beaver." said Masen.

Isabella pulled all the money out Masen's pocket and counted it, then said

"You're short about 20 cents."

"I should have it in my pig bank upstairs, let me go get it." said Masen.

Masen walked up the stair case still carrying Isabella, and then opened the door to his bedroom. Phineas and Ferb turned towards them, as Masen walked in holding Isabella.

"Phineas, I brought you something." said Masen, setting Isabella down on the bed.

Masen grabbed his pig bank, then grabbed Ferb's arm and pulled him out the room, to leave Isabella and Phineas some privacy. Phineas sat up.

"Hey Isabella!" he said trying to hide his joy.

"Hey Phineas." she said.

It was silent for a moment. Phineas finally got the courage to say something.

"So, are you and Masen… together?" he asked.

"Oh, no, we're not dating." said Isabella.

"I thought you liked him?" said Isabella.

"I did, and still do, but…" said Isabella.

"But what?" said Phineas.

"One of the reasons liked him so much was because I thought you and I were never going to be together." said Isabella.

"What, why would you think that?" said Phineas.

"Well because I've given so many hints over the years and you never caught on, and some weren't subtle either, I mean everyone but you and Masen knew I was in love with you. I can understand Masen because he's not really that bright, which it's co cute how dumb he could be sometimes, but you, you're a genius! So the only explanation I could think of was that you didn't feel the same way, and you just didn't want me to be sad so you played dumb." said Isabella.

"Isabella I would never do that. I just didn't know you felt that way." said Phineas.

"I know, Masen understood that too, that's why instead of dating me, he wanted you and me to be together." Isabella said, while grabbing his hands. "And once he explained to me how you really felt, it made me realized I was still in love with you."

Phineas froze for a minute, surprised that those words had come out of her mouth. His expression turned from confused to happy, in a few seconds. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, the said

"I love you too, Isabella."

He then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. When they kissed they felt as if nothing bad could ever happen as long as they were with each other. Just then Masen ran into the room with a slice of pizza in his hand. The two quickly broke apart.

"Hey guys, there's a new episode of Philip, Bref, and Jason on!" Masen yelled, and then he ran back down stairs.

Phineas and Isabella looked at each other, and then smiled. They stood up and started heading for the stairs. When they got to the living room, they saw Masen, Ferb, Candace, and the pizza guy sitting on the couch eating pizza while watching TV. The two walked over to join them.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be delivering pizzas?" Candace asked the delivery man.

"Yeah, but I was going to get fired anyway." the delivery man responded.

"For what?" asked Masen.

"Well I may or may not have been licking the grease off of a couple of the pizzas I've delivered. I don't know why, I just find it satisfying." the pizza guy said, while taking a bite of a slice.

The kids then spat out all the pizza in their mouths, and then literally kicked the pizza guy out.


End file.
